Cruel Intentions
by CBlovee
Summary: It's easy making a bet, the hard part is paying up if you lose. A EvanBerry/Samchel fic with Pezberry, Puckleberry and Suck (Sam and Puck) friendship. Loosely based on Cruel Intentions, AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is my first fic and I'm absolutely obsessed with EvanBerry/Samchel at the moment! This is an AU and OOC which is very loosely based on Cruel Intentions. Please review if you think I should continue, and hopefully enjoy!

I don't own any characters etc. all of them belong to the respective creators.

"Bye" Sam called out bored as the elevator doors dinged closed, once again. Sam had begun to associate that sound with the sound of freedom after hearing it one too many times as his father and 6 month old bride (married 6 months is what I mean, Shelby Corcoran is far from young at 40 years of age) went away on another spur of the moment holiday.

Sam sighed in content as he lounged back on the couch, scotch in hand, satisfied that he had the whole summer free to trapse around town as much as he liked. Not that he couldn't when his 'parents' were in town but you get the idea. Infact, he thought as he got his phone out, prehaps Santana would be up for a round or two.

He heard tiny footstep on the stairs, and Rachel flouted down but paused noticing Sam's relaxed demeanor, meaning only one thing (their 'parents' had gone again, you see Sam and his father had a strained relationship to say the least, Sam avoided him when possible) pouted "I'm starting to get the idea they don't like us very much."

"Quit the sad face, Kitten. It's not very attractive" he drawled, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

He frowned as she simply laughed "As if thats true Sam, you know you love all of my faces" she moved closer, breathing down his neck from behind and her voice took on a raspy quality that she only did when trying to seduce "Theres one in particular that you're dying to see I believe" She grinned with a wicked glint in her eye when he crossed one leg over the other trying to hide his very apparent arousal.

Sam breathed out slowly, getting his breathing under control as he eyed her suspiciously "Don't you just know it, Princess." She was the very definition of sexy. Oh of course on the outside she was very prim and proper, all knee socks and short skirts, the perfect society darling but it was all a facade. One he saw through years ago, deep down she was just as cruel, conniving and fucked up as him.

"So I've been thinking.." Rachel began as she made her way around the couch trailing her finger over Sams shoulder and sat on his lap "Would you like to play a game whilst the parents are out?"

A grin lit up Sams features "I knew it was only a matter of time before curiousity got the better of you, your girlfriends been telling you more rumours about a night with me?"

"Yes Sam, and from what I could tell it was completely forgettable."

"You're an awful liar, Berry."

She rolled her eyes at obviously being found out and made a note to herself to work on her poker face. It wasn't exactly that she wanted to slept with Sam but the thought had crossed her mind midway through a session with Finn and she was bored out her mind. Nice guys were never good lays, fact.

"It's not as simply as that Sam, like I said, a game.. Well to be more specific a bet."

"Pray tell, what have you got in mind?" His curiousity peaked.

Her hand moved up and down his leg leisurely, "A seduce and destroy, simple for you really." she responded. Sam was breathing heavily as this point, her hand was so close to where he needed it most but she was being a tease, getting him right where she wanted him. "W-what's in it for me?"

"You succeed, you get me. One night, whatever and I mean, whatever you want to do." She smirked, knowing these were the magic words he'd been waiting months, hell years for her to say.

Sam confused, searched her face for any hint of weakness or joking but all he saw was determination and yes, he thought he did - slight longing.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! So here's Chapter 2, I hope you like it and please review, follow and favorite if you do.  
Enjoy!

Sam had had just about enough of her teasing and dismissed her by pushing her off his lap. It seemed either she anticipated this moved or had extraordinary reflexes, either way she caught herself just before she ended up in an unladylike pile on the ground and instead knelt between his legs.

Rachel pouted, knowing that was his weakness when it came to her, he'd always had some strange fascination with her lips. "Now now Sam, play nice."

"You know I don't like when you tease me and don't follow through, is this what this bet is?"

"Of course not Sammy, there's a prissy bitch that needs to be taken down a few notches" Rachel replied, slightly hurt by the accusation that she'd scheme against him rather than with him but she quickly covered it.

He sighed, curious despite himself "Who's the troll you wish me to seduce then?"

"Quinn Fabray.. She's hardly a troll Sam" Rachel admitted begrudgingly.

"Compared to you, they're all trolls" he winked.

She smiled at his compliment, used to them by now. "Well? What do you say?"

He took longer than necessary to ponder it, he liked making her wait and testing her patience, she'd done it enough times to him "Hmm the virgin Queen? I knew there had to be some kind of catch to this plan. Why will it matter if I sleep with her or not?" Sam replied, eyebrow quirked wonderingly.

She huffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because she's highly religious therefore supposed to wait till marriage and only date clean cut gentlemen, which you are clearly not. One night with you and she'll be ruined." She paused "So are you in or out, Evans?"

He couldn't deny that he wasn't tempted, he had been kept up many nights with thoughts of bedding the perfect princess, Rachel Berry. His mind traveled back to a fantasy he'd had of her involving handcuffs and that alone was enough to convince him to say yes.

"Yes or no!" she snapped, tired of waiting, she knew he was doing it on purpose to press her buttons.

He leaned down capturing her chin with his hand, face softening "Of course I am. When have I ever denied you anything, Rach?"

Rachel jerked her face from his hand and sat back on her heels, eyes narrowing "Quit the sappy shit Evans, it doesn't suit you. Plus you need to save it for Fabray." She smirked glad the bet had been accepted.

"Don't worry, Princess I've got enough to go round."

"Yes maybe a little too much, which is probably the reason you've had to visit the clinic so many times." Rachel said patronizingly as if talking to a child. "Now, lets talk about what happens if you can't bed her in 2 months and I win."

"I don't understand? Surely seeing her social destruction is victory enough?"

Rachel laughed out loud "Of course not, she's just getting what she deserves Sam. Now, lets see.. I want to swap drivers. Mine is forever late and just terrible but Mother refuses to fire him as he's considered 'part of the family', whatever that means" She sighed.

"Hmm, that's hardly fair but acceptable I guess, plus I think I'll make use of the car when I win, we'll have to put up the partition of course, wouldn't want James to hear you purring my name." Sam smirked and ran his fingers down Rachel's arm.

"You're heinous"

He laughed, loving their interactions. He'd never admit it but along with drinking and sleeping with random girls, his banter with Rachel was one of the things he looked forward to most about his days. "Anyway, what has she ever done to make you unleash me on her?"

Rachel looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. Obviously this subject made her uncomfortable, she almost looked self-conscious as she replied through gritted teeth. "Finn seems quite taken with her."

"Finn? That dough boy you've been sleeping with? You don't even like him!" he scoffed at the ridiculousness of the situation he'd got himself into.

Her eyes flashed at the statement and bored into his. "That's not the point Sam! It's the principle of the matter. She took something that belonged to me, simple as that."

He almost thought she was going to stick her tongue out at him that's how much he thought she was acting like a child. "Fine, it's not like I can back out now anyway" he muttered.

Suddenly the smile was back, fully lighting up her face "Perfect!" she said as she stood up getting ready to make her exit to meet up with Santana and Brittany. She was already 10 minutes late which was sure to put Santana in a bad mood. Convincing Sam had taken longer than anticipated.

Sam reached out to grab her arm, stopping her from fleeing but she easily sidestepped as he was too lazy to even move from his spot. "Going so soon? I thought we could strategize?"

Rachel scoffed and replied "As much as I'd love to see that bitch go down, you're deluded if you think I'm going to help you as then I'd have to pay up before I'd mentally prepared myself for whatever sick fantasies you have in that head of yours."

He laughed, taking it all in stride and winked "Oh, you have no idea."

"Anyway I've got to go, good luck Sammy" Rachel grinned and waved slowly whilst waiting for the elevator to come.

"I think you forget who you're talking to, I don't need luck. Have fun and tell Santana to call me." He called out as the doors were closing knowing Rachel hated when Sam went near her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 AN: Here's another one for you guys, hope you like it and as always please review, follow and favorite, thanks!

I don't own any characters etc. all of them belong to the respective creators.

* * *

The more Sam thought about it the harder he realized it was going to be. You see, Sam didn't exactly have the best reputation with women. Yes, he could make them eternally happy in the bedroom, outside however, was a different story.

Realizing this, he decided to call Puck, his best friend, wing man and all around good guy, even if the same couldn't be said for Sam they'd still been best friends for many years.

He rooted around on the couch for his phone and called him.

"Sammy boy! What's new?"

"Not a lot, I was calling about some information you may have." He replied, trying not to sound too eager and show just how invested he was in the answer. Puck didn't reply and he took his silence as a sign to go on "Quinn Fabray" he stated simply.

"Yeah? What about her? She your latest scorned woman?" Puck laughed.

"Not yet, soon though I'm hoping." Sam chuckled, loving how his friend knew him so well. "What do you know about her?"

"Not much, her mom and mine are in the same book club. So she comes around every now an then, kinda shy and reserved. Nothing like your usual victims."

"Ha! Victims.. Really Puck? I'm not the one who has to get them liquored up before making my move" Sam replied playfully and took a slow sip of his drink waiting for the reaction he was sure was coming.

"You know what? Fuck you, man! I'm not helping you anymore if you're gonna be like that." Puck fumed from the other side of the phone.

"Puck? C'mon man.. Aw, is Puck a little sensitive today?" Sam sighed after getting no response "Would it make you feel better if I apologized?" He said whilst rolling his eyes. Why was he constantly surrounded by children? First Rachel and now him.

He suddenly heard Pucks raucous laughter down the phone "Man, you are too easy! The Puckmeister knows he's a fine specimen of man and the only reason I get a few drinks in them is so they have a harder time remembering my name."

Sam laughed just imagining Puck winking at him as he said it. "If that's what you gotta tell yourself" Sam replied with a grin, glad that the easy conversation was back between them. "So is she seeing anyone?"

"The hell if I know, I tried it with her before and she's immune to me, so you have no luck Evans."

"We'll see about that, I got a few tricks up my sleeve" he responded as he sank further back into the couch, stupidly confident about his challenge ahead.

"So, what's this even about? Why you so interested in her all of a sudden?" Suspicion had crept into Puck's voice, he didn't like it when Sam kept him in the dark on one of his schemes.

"Rachel gave me a challenge. If I bed Quinn within 2 months, I get Rachel."

Puck whistled through his teeth, impressed with the deal Sam had negotiated. "Not surprised you called in reinforcements. You're gonna need all the help you can get! Within 2 months? Ask Rach if you can raise it to 2 years cause you got no chance in hell, Sammy!"

"Can you be serious for like a second? I find this prize.. Tempting to say the least." Sam exhaled slowly, trying to keep his imagination at bay.

"Sam and believe me I'm saying this to be a good friend, you got more chance singing a duet with Michael Jackson!" Puck's uncontrollable laughter could be heard through the phone. " But hey, that prize.. You think if I popped Quinn's cherry, you sister would sleep with me? She's got those lips that you just know-"

Puck grinned as he heard Sam growl down the phone, not liking that mental image one bit. "Firstly, she's not my sister, she's my dad's wife's daughter. Secondly, you even think about Rachel like that again I'll make sure you can't even find your dick.. That's if you already can."

"Easy, boy." Puck replied, not scared in the slightest about Sam's threat. "You've gotta get that temper under control if you want to pretend you're a gentleman and win her over."

"Brilliant. Thanks for all the advice Puck, you've been a big help, as always." Sam said hoping his voice held enough sarcasm that it communicated through the phone and hung up not letting Puck get another word in.

* * *

Santana sat, tapping her foot in the swanky bar, that she, Rachel and Brittany often visited. Today however, she was on her own as Brittany had bailed last minute to hang out with Artie and Rachel hadn't arrived yet. Of course being Santana and impatient she'd sent multiple texts but they'd all gone unanswered so far. Just when she'd had enough of waiting (because Santana Lopez waits for no one) she caught sight of a wind swept yet still undeniably gorgeous Rachel Berry."Rachel! What time do you call this?!" She exclaimed.

Rachel glanced down at her watch innocently "Umm 11:47.. Santana, you should really get your own watch."

Santana laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes "Oh real funny, you know what I mean. You're late. Again." She checked her nails and clicked her tongue, trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

Rachel took a seat and waved over the waiter to get her a drink "Oh don't be like that San, I had some business to attend to that couldn't wait."

Santana sat there looking at Rachel expectantly with an expression that said "well?" waiting for her to continue. There was no way Rachel was showing up late and not giving her an explanation.

Rachel cleared her throat, readying herself to tell Santana all about how Finn had humiliated her with Quinn. Even though Rachel was beautiful and some may say 'perfect' she was still insecure, especially with a best friend as gorgeous as Santana and Finn's apparent rejection had only added to it.

"I had a proposition for Sam."

The Latina's eyebrows flew up at Rachel's words "You were late just because you wanted to get your freak on with Trouty Mouth?" Santana spit out, not amused at all.

Rachel scoffed and said casually as if she were talking about the weather "As if. I want to ruin Quinn Fabray and I needed Sam's particular skill set to help. She took something of mine and needs to know that's not acceptable."

"That prude?" Santana sighed, waiting for Rachel's crazy response that she assumed would be an overreaction. "Has she even been here long enough to do anything wrong?"

"She's caught Finn's eye and I believe she's seeing him behind my back." Rachel looked emotionless as she said this, truth be told she didn't even like Finn, he was just convenient, looked good on her arm and allowed her to keep up her good girl image.

"The guy who you let pant and sweat on you for 2 glorious minutes in heaven?" Santana replied sarcastically then paused thinking it over and shrugged "Oh whatever, I never liked the look of her anyway, no one is that sweet and innocent. You're a prime example of that." She smirked.

Rachel laughed and sipped her drink "So now you understand why I was late." "Hmm okay, are you sure you don't want me to go all Lima heights on her ass?" She offered, where charm and seduction was Sam's special skill intimidation was Santana's.

Rachel smiled gratefully, remembering why Santana was her best friend. "As much as I appreciate that, I've already got a much better plan in mind." She grinned as she said the last words, thinking of how genius her plan was. However, the smile was soon wiped off her face when she remembered what she'd have to do if Sam did in fact win. "Although.. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a plan B."

Just then the noise from the streets outside increased indicating that someone had entered the bar. "Well well well, speak of the devil.." Santana smirked.

Rachel's eyes flew to the door and frowned as she took in the sight of Quinn dressed in all white, looking every bit the innocent and virginal angel. Though now the plan came back to her and Rachel looked smug as she thought 'not for long'.


End file.
